What We Were
by Onthetipofmytongue
Summary: Everyone knows the second Wizarding War, the Boy Who Lived, but did anyone know the first Wizarding War, the people before the Chosen One? There were two wizards, who gave their lives so their child may live; they triggered everything to come, Lily and James Potter. But who were they before Harry Potter? They could have chosen anyone, but they couldn't choose anyone but each other.


Chapter 2 (That's What You Get By Paramore)

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any characteres, hogwarts, music, etc., they belong to J.K. Rowling. Some parts of the story may have also been written by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 _"Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof"-William Shakespear, Romeo and Juliet, Scene 1 Act 1_

* * *

"Leave him ALONE!" Came an angry shout from a girl with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and the most startling emerald eyes. Her eyes were focused on a young boy with raven hair and cold black eyes, his mouth foamed with soap as he struggled against an Impediment Jinx.

James looked around, his hand jumping to his hair "All right, Evans?" Even to himself his voice sounded pleasant, deeper, more mature around her.

"Leave Sev alone," Lily Evans persisted with a steely tone "What's he done to you?"

"Well," James began as Lily raised her eyebrows slightly in pure dislike "it's more the fact that he _exists_ , if you know what I mean…." This gained the laughter of many surrounding watchers, including Sirius and Peter, though it seem Remus who was intently reading his book, hadn't laughed, and neither had Lily.

"You think you're _so_ funny," she sneered. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone!"

"I will, if you go out with me," said James quickly. "Go on…Go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on Snivelly here again."

Lily bit her lip in frustration "I wouldn't go out with you if there was a choice between you and the giant squid!"

"Bad luck, Prongs." Sirius said briskly, turning back to Snape "OY!" But too late; James' Impediment Jinx had worn off and Severus' wand was pointed at James. He fired a curse and a thin gash appeared on the tan skin of James' cheek. James whirled around and with a flick of his wrist and a flash of light Severus was now hanging upside down revealing pallid legs and greying underpants.

For one almost imperceptible second Lily's furious expression twitched as though she might smile but none-the-less she shouted "Let him go!"

"Certainly." James said as he jerked his wand and sent Severus falling to the ground in a crumpled heap. Hastily disentangling himself, Severus raised his wand " _Petrificus totalus!"_ Sirius yelled and Severus keeled over once more raising laughter from the surrounding crowd.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily pulled out her own wand. James and Sirius eyed her wearily.

"Come on, Evans, don't make me hex you." James said earnestly as he ran one hand through his hair.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

After a deep sigh, James turned to Severus and muttered the counter curse "There you go," he said "you're just lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Everyone including their surrounding group of people became silent.

Lily stared a certain burning began in the back of her eyes but she blinked the feeling away. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future, and" she paused slightly "I would wash my pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared with his wand pointed threateningly at him.

Lily rounded on James in anger "I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," she shouted "You're just as bad as he is…"

"What?" yelped James "I'd NEVER call you a- you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks to look like you've just gotten off your broomstick, showing off with that snitch of yours, hexing people that annoy you just because you can! I'm surprised your broomstick can make it off the ground with that big head of yours! You make me SICK!" Lily turned on her heal and hurried away.

"Evans!" James yelled after her "Hey, EVANS!" But she didn't look back. "What is it with her?" He asked exasperatedly, trying and failing to make it seem as if he didn't care.

Sirius gently put one hand on his shoulder "She thinks you're conceited, mate. I mean, reading between the lines."

James sighed shaking his head and brightened up considerably "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" an enthusiasm that could only be feigned in Sirius' eyes.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Potter?" They turned around to see a mortified Professor McGonagall standing behind them.

"Oh, hello Minerva, may I just say you look simply delightful today, are those new robes?" James tried in vain.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention for the both of you." She pointed sternly at James and Sirius.

"Minnie, we leave tomorrow." Sirius pointed out.

"Well, you're coming back for six year aren't you?" She retorted.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" With one final farewell the Maraurders walked away with McGonagall yelling after them.

"Prongs, are you okay?" Sirius asked.

He smiled "Why wouldn't I be?" Within seconds he received a thin wack to the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Liar!" Sirius accused but laughed all the same.

* * *

Lily, on the other hand, hadn't faired quite as well. She raced down the halls with speed that would put any vampire to shame. That was, until a door appeared before, she stumbled into the room, tears blurring her vision, to find it a small tower room. A rack of plates appeared on the side next to a brick wall. Frustrated tears streamed endlessly down her face as a queasy feeling entered her stomach. Exactly what does she do now? Who does she go to? Someone has to be there, Shay, Alice, someone? But she could picture their words, they wouldn't say it but it was there, they were right. She was just another mudblood to him! At once anger flooded her, He was her friend! All these years, he showed her the Wizarding world!

Her hand gripped an ornate plate, her fingers traced the carve flowers with shaking fingers. In a moment, a flash of blinding rage and the plate split against the wall in front of her. She recoiled at first but relished the feeling secretly, it was bad, horrible, a throbbing formed in her throat. But why should she care dammit! Glee filled her, no one would miss these plates. She threw a second one, the same rush came to her. One by one all the plates were eagerly destroyed into a pile of unsalvageable shards.

She pointed her wand and whispered " _Reducto!"_ before anything else and made her way back to the Gryfinndor Tower. "Bauble." She snapped at the Fat Lady.

"I know it hurts now but I'm sure he'll-" She slammed the frame behind her rather harshly.

"Hey Lily, how's it-" Shay's smile faltered at the sight in front of her "Bloody sodding hell, what did Potter do now?" Lily offered a weak smile but she was sure it turned out as a grimace.

"It wasn't him-well it was but- I just- Sev, he…." She took note of how Shay's eyes darkened their shade at the mention of her best- no, she corrected herself silently, _former_ best-friend. "Nothing, nevermind." With that, she rushed up the stairs and flopped onto her bed.

"Lily?" Marlene called from across the room "You okay?"

Bloody hell, couldn't everyone just get out of the way! She wasn't a broken hearted idiot, she didn't need comfort from everyone! "Sodding leave me alone you annoying pain in the arse!"

* * *

10:00 P.M.

"Let's get started, yeah?" James rubbed his hands together in anticipation as the other three marauders began to transform into their animagi. He felt a twinge of envy as the moonlight caught Sirius' raven pelt painting it with silvery light.

Sirius met his eyes with a taunting glimmer in his silver pools. A slightly wet but reassuring snout lightly touched against James' palm, he looked down to see Remus' chestnut fur pressing up against his leg. "I'm trying okay?" He could almost feel the disapproval radiating from Remus, James knew exactly what the wolf would say 'You don't need to do this, it's my issue, I shouldn't drag you in." James determinedly shook his head. He was doing this, if they could, so could he!

They retreated deeper into the forest, watching the vision change before them. Something about the forest changed, the leaves turned slightest bit greener and a smell of pine, of maple invaded the marauders but that couldn't quite do justice, the smell wasn't just oak or mint, it smelled of, magic.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, the dog took the form of a tall adolescent with handsome, roughish feminine features. "Prongs, we haven't got all night so hike up your robe and transform for Merlin's sake!" James opened his mouth to respond but was beat to it.

The rat took the form of a shorter, more child-like form. "P-Padfoot…."

"If that whole thing with dear Lily is bothering you then go talk to her, you Pansy!"

"Padfoot!" Peter exclaimed.

"What? What do you want?" Peter pointed to a figure in the woods. They followed his eyes until they landed on a fiery red haired girl wearing a familiar pair of jade green eyes.

She sat on her knees on a tree stump, furiously wiping tears, sparks flying from her wand. In no way was Lily Evans a pretty crier but still James felt something animalistic stir inside him, a hateful thirst for vengeance eating at him, vengeance for lily, he wanted the blood of Severus Snape, _no one_ was allowed to make Lily Evans cry.

As if by, well, magic, James' body constricted, every nerve burned and he tore his eyes away from Lily to see his arms shrinking, turning black. He fell to the ground and felt the pain subside, his head ached with the transformation but that didn't stop him. He stumbled towards Lily's slightly blurry figure and stopped before her, slightly nudging her elbow with the tip of his wet nose. A small gasp echoed from her as she threaded her hands through his fur, as he pushed himself closer to her.

Lily put her arms around his neck and leaned her head hesitantly against him. "Why did he do that?" She whispered quietly. "Why would he say that about me?" James licked her cheek roughly making her giggle slightly. Suddenly she frowned "Your eyes," she muttered "They're like someone I know, he's horrible, I hate him! Sodding James Potter, quidditch star, he caused this! I was happy without him ruining everything! But now at least I know what Se- _Snape_ really thinks about me!" She stood up angrily. "Such a fool! Merlin, I was such an idiot! I chose to ignore it all1 Of course he would think that, with his friends Nott and Mulcimber- I should've known after what Mulcimber did to Mary Mcdonald!" She turned back but the beautiful stag was gone. And so, she made her way back to the castle.

In the shadows, the marauders stepped out. Sirius was the first to speak "Prongs, she probably didn't- I mean- at least you transformed?" James smiled easily back at him.

"I'm not an upset pansy. So what? Maybe Evans really doesn't like me, doesn't matter to me!" But the frustration clouded his eyes and they finally resigned to an early night back at the castle.

Lily stopped short when she saw what was waiting in front of the Gryffindor Tower. "I tried to stop him." The Fat Lady shrugged.

She stepped in front of the portrait and muttered the password, turning her back to the figure behind her "Lily, wait-" the portrait clicked shut after her.

At her call, a nightgown flew from the stairs, into her hands as she walked into the bathrooms.

* * *

The ginger unceremoniously plopped onto one of the plush chairs, her hands pushing through her fiery locks, thoughts swirling a storm in her head. If she ignored him, would he eventually go away? Would someone else help him? Would Sev do something to command her attention? She sighed in annoyance, a certain pounding feeling was entering her head and when she felt her cheek it was warm, too warm. The lull of the fire was entrancing, as if dancing through her with small flicks of warmth, and soon the world turned dim to her eyes.

"-wake up. Lily!" Lily was shaken awake by an incessant Mary Macdonald.

"What? What, what is it?" She groaned.

"Your 'friend', is it!" The witch's blonde ringlets bounced in the air as she made an exaggerated gesture toward the door "He's still here!" Lily's eyes flew open at this,

"What do I do?" She pnicked.

Mary gave a tiny huff before pushing her towards the portrait hole "I don't know! I told you! You shouldn't be his friend! So did Marlene! So did Shay! But did the great Lily Evans isten? No!"

"Mary, this is not the time!" Lily hissed. She steeled her features as the portrait swung open to reveal Severus Snape's bony figure.

His eyes darted to hers as she stepped into the hall, the cold night air kissing her skin. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested." Lily stood in front of the portrait, her arms folded.

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath." She snorted at his pleading stance, "I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

Severus' eyes sparked with hope "I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you a Mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "it's too late. I've made excuses for you for years." She said "None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you." Lily added after a thought "You and your precious little Death Eater friends—you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth to pretest but nothing came. "I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No—listen," he stammered "I didn't mean—"

"—to call me a Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus." He flinched at the mention of his real name but she continued her vent "Why should Ii be any different?" He struggled on the verge of speech but with a contemptuous look, she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole.

* * *

The Next Day

James threw his luggage harshly onto the overhead compartment. "For Agrippa's sake, James you're supposed to put luggage on it, not test how much damage your throw can do." Shay commented.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"I think we saw damage after our game with Hufflepuff, you know, when you 'accidentally' hit their keeper—what's his name again?—with the quaffle and sent him to the hospital wing." Sirius added. This incident had happened to occur just after the keeper had asked Lily out to Hogsmead but no one mentioned it. Remus gave them a warning look but both Shay and Sirius stood oblivious to it.

"But what's got your wand in a knot anyway?" Shay pondered, "I mean, aren't you supposed to be excited a bit, a little more 'no school!'?"

James waved his hand "It's nothing. Just a bit tired, is all."

"I wonder why…" She muttered sarcastically, Sirius, the only one close enough to hear her, shifted uncomfortably.

"What was that?" The alarm was evident in his voice.

"Oh, nothing!" Shay grinned widely to throw off their suspicion. It was at that moment that a tall, built, brunette and a willowy ginger knocked on the cabin.

Shay stood up, "That's my cue, I guess." They all waved and she was out the door, but not before a certain emerald eyes met a pair of mahogany ones and Lily could have sworn something flickered in them but he made no move to greet her, and so she made no move to greet him.

 **A/N- Okay I know I haven't updated in four months and I'm not sure if anyone is even reading this but, I got one review and no follows or anything, but 36 views so I didn't know whether I should keep writing. So if you are reading my story, the real thing is about to begin next chapter so review, favorite, follow. If you can review, I want to know if this is good, any suggestions, any comments, or if you just think I should stop writing. I have plans for this story and I want to know any ideas you have. But yeah, say what you think and don't do anything out of pity. Wow, serious stuff**

 **Thank you for reviewing, supergoddad.**

 **This A/N is pretty long.**


End file.
